guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crystal Overlook
This place is so awesome to explore. There's also way more bosses. I saw plage signet, scribe's insight, and a 'sin boss whose elite I didn't see. P A R A S I T I C Location of Zehtuka's Great Horn ~Rud Portal Is it possible to use the portal to Tyria if you have Prophicies? --Kabraxis 16:16, 15 January 2007 (CST) : That is implied in the requirement that you have to have been to the The Arid Sea before you can use the portal in Crystal Overlook. -- James Sumners 13:53, 16 January 2007 (CST) :: So what's the point of this portal? I just got to the portal thinking "Great I can just go straight to the crystal desert!" Nope. ::: It's to remind people Elona is not a seperate continent but a subcontinent that attaches to Tyria around the crystal desert (Like how Africa connects to Asia). Physically Elona and Tyria are connected and crystal overlook and arid sea are the two nearest points of reference between each playable area. I had never been to The Arid Sea, and I could use the portal. The requirement to use it certainly has something to do with having been to the desert before (having The Amnoon Oasis on your map perhaps), but it isn't specifically traveling to The Arid Sea explorable. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 23:07, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :You have to be able to get to the desert normally by completing Sanctum Cay --Gimmethegepgun 00:59, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Map triangulation On the page of the Crytal Outlook there is a claim that the Elona and Tyria Map are too close together and thus overlap. This is incorrect. The height of the statue as seen from the Crystal Overlook is too small to be so close as the statue is very tall in the Arid Sea. Furthermore, when placing the respective maps of Elona and Tyria together in a graphical editing program as the author suggests, the coustline of the Elona Map extends into the dessert and cannot match up with the Tyria Map. The actual location of the Elona map is much farther south and thus both can't be as close as is suggested. --Faab 20:30, 30-januari 2007 (CET) : Why not post an image showing the two continents joined as they should be? -- James Sumners 14:53, 30 January 2007 (CST) :: I have not made a composition as it should be, but rather a composition of the proposed connection. The real connection would place the continent of Elona much further south so that the coastline and position of the statue can correspond. it has become quite a wide image to get all the needed locations on it. -- Faab 30 Januari 2007 23:15 CET. : There's an even simpler reason it can't be the same statue. The statue in the Arid Sea falls over when you approach it. -- not logged in 8:58, 20-Feb 2007 ::i agree with the previous poster, as you probably all know there are fallen statues in more or less all areas of the crystal desert, so why not one in an area further south? --Konzetsu 23:50, 4 April 2007 (CDT) --Besides, i did the triangulation myself and the area the statue would land in is further north than in the posted triangulation, however, still not far enough to make the coastlines match. /doh sorry Faab, not awake yet...--00:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::The statue stands back up when you walk away from it again. It's obviously meant to be the same statue.Bob fregman 09:45, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I swaer to god I've seen this area in Tyria. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:43, 14 February 2007 (CST) The Alter. Does any one think the alter in the Crystal Overlooks sulfurous wastes (where you can find Zehtuka's Great Horn) ominously looking like the Char Seering Alter?-- Vulpes Foxnik 22:04, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Timeline Paradox? Is there any ways the time gap between the events in both campaigns can have any effect on this all? It's hard to believe they made a mistake like this. Also, has the direction the statue is facing in both campaigns been taken into consideration? And could curvature of the world effect this at all? I think it's plausable that Cantha is north of Tyria, and they're all connected in the middle due to global measures. doubt you've heard of the Great Zehtuka's exploits in the great southern continent of Cantha... quoted from (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/The_Great_Zehtuka). This would suggest that Cantha is somewhere South of Elona, and thus South of Tyria. In addition to this, Jiaju Tai in Kryta also says lies south (of Kryta), across the ocean ... past the ruins of Orr, past the islands of fire, past the crystal lands of burning sun, and beyond the clashing seas. Only the greatest sailors dare such a journey, I assure you. (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Cantha). This again suggests that Cantha is further south than the other two continents. While you may be correct in speaking of them all being connected, it seems that Cantha is on the Southern end of the world, rather than the North. 74.13.53.34 22:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm? "This is the only explorable area outside the continent of Tyria that does not connect to a staging area (except for the Garden of Seborhin, which may as well have a staging area)." What about Holdings of Chokin? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well you can get there from Mihanu Township --- PatRedway 15:03, 24 July 2008 (UTC) A second Statue on the Sandy Knoll I've always thought there was something "off" about the typical Map-overlaying attempts I've seen before so I studied every feature on both existing maps. And not just the Desert Areas either, I later bisected a ton of lines to and from Orr, Lyssa's Gardens & stuff, the original Margonite Temple, and even "the First City"... pretty much every place that Margonites "defend" or invade during the Nightfall campaign ... and when I saw it all in a new perspective, I shat bricks. To further confirm atleast my theory about how the Crystal Desert actually meshes up with the Desolation, I picked out 2 trapezoidal paths that allowed the most direct walking distance in both Regions. I then mapped them out with my "Pathing" Application and copied the first complete path from the Aspect Ratio I believed to be more accurate (the Desolation, 210sec). I then compared the Walk Distances with exact seconds, calculated a 63% difference, and scaled up the copies of that Path and changed the rotations slightly. Then finally, I "scaled" the Desert overlay with a fixed proportion to fit the scaled up Copied path (330sec) and fade-cut where the boundries naturally existed... What resulted was this: I still don't know what the exact Off-Scale is between our in-Game map in Tyria versus the ratio we see in Elona, but the geography seemed to line up almost perfectly. And an interesting thing happened http://iller.protgp.com/gw/Elona_Desert_Desolation_Scaled.jpg when zoomed out further, the coast lines matched up too. So what this proves in my opinion, is that the Overlook Teleporter can't possibly be adjacent to the Arid Sea Teleporter, nor could the Statue (which doesn't actually exist in an Up-right form in the Arid Sea anyway, b/c it's an Illusion). --'ilr' (24,Jan.'09) :lool nice, it should be in the outcrops x) idk how they messed this up O_o - wuhy - 17:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::(side note) It's also possible that Anet didn't even try to Triangulate the statue's real position when they made the Overlook --'ilr' :::tru dat! half of a year is 'nuff for nothing - wuhy - 20:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Well we have to remember that Nightfall takes place 3 years after Proph which means its not so much incorrectly placed its just that they basically overlapped the past and present parts of the map at the same time. basically were looking into a temporal paradox thing. so its not that they messed up its just that since all the games arnt all in the same time zone it just looks wrong. Heres a thought not a good 1 but mabey the statue standing up is a mirage it i a desert ya know and getting closer u see it layin down or 1 other possiility is when they took Ancient Weapon out of the game they ddint change the statue from standing up to not bein there :What do you mean "took it out of the game"? ...I ran smack dab into the stupid thing while making that Map. It's still out there in the Arid doing a whole lot of nothing. --'ilr' (27,Feb.'09) ::He means remove the story behind it's use; I think an ANet employee confirmed it used to be to tear down the statue, but they removed that quest. Pity, seeing the statue drop could be fun. Now the statue just is a mirage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::That'd be funny if the Overlook's worldbuilders had just texturemapped it right before the call to remove that quest came from the technical team. What you call a Mirage, sounds like Spaghetti Design to me, Heh. --'ilr'(28,Feb.'09) Sulfurous haze? I've noticed that the main yellow area in the middle, where Ajamahn, Servant of the Sands dwells, is not sulfur at all. It is only surrounded by sulfur but the sulfurous haze doesn't apply on a character when he exits the Junnundu in the middle. --T-pack 13:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :*Alright, I went and made a proper picture documetation... :As you can see, I'm not good at editing and so... but I just want to poit out the fact there is no sulfur... not that it would change anything... uhm...--T-pack 13:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::...the Hell? Weird, Trivial, but Good find none the less. --'ilr' (08,Apr.'09) Under New Management Why is there a comment about a quest that does not take place in this area? *Vanquisher Title: 191-201 foes. Varies if the following quest is active: Under New Management. Karya Foxstep 14:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Vanquishing Tip For people vanquishing this area using Spirit Spammer build and who don't have capped the elite Signet of Holy Might, they should bring a signet of capture. This will make the vanquish a lot easier. You got 6 spirits (some even got more) which can attack faster and harder. Just want to mention this. In my experience this area was a breeze (maybe because of this method, maybe not).